BURBUJA
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Era ella quién mantenía unido al equipo, era ella quién con su ternura e inocencia lograba ganarse el amor de todos las que la rodeaban, era ella la que hacía del día a día de su familia un pedazo del Cielo al ser un ángel, era como una burbuja que radiaba felicidad a quienes estuviesen adentro, pero como toda burbuja, algún día reventará llevándose con sigo todo lo que ofrecía.


**BURBUJA**

 **Muy buenas noches Fandom de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas, permítanme presentarme: yo soy Luis Carlos Alarcón y este es mi primer fic sobre una de las series que más me gustaban de chico, y después de tanto tiempo, al fin me animo en hacer una historia sobre el trío de hermanas que con valor defienden su ciudad Saltadilla de toda amenaza (Me refiero a la versión original, no la japonesa ni la versión actual)**

 **Y como lo dice el Summary, esto será de angustia y aquí las chicas han crecido y sus vidas fueron severamente afectadas por… mejor dejo que lo lean por ustedes mismos ;)**

 **No los aburro más y empecemos. La versión original de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas es propiedad de Cartoon Network y su creador es Craig McCracken y la aparición de personajes de otras series perteneces a sus respectivos creadores, pero esta historia y cualquier posible personaje OC me pertenece… ah y por cierto, la introducción y algunas partes imaginen que la está diciendo el narrador original de la serie XD**

La ciudad de Saltadilla. Los humildes ciudadanos se preparaban para dormir y recibir su merecido descanso luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Pero el crimen nunca descansa, y mientras que los que respetan la ley duermen en la comodidad de sus camas con la conciencia tranquila, unos malhechores hacían de las suyas al emboscar en un callejón a una infortunada pareja de ancianos.

-La plata o la vida, vegetes- amenazó el líder de los malandros empuñando una navaja. Las arrugadas y temblorosas manos de los ancianos les estregaron sus billeteras rezando para que con eso los dejaran en paz y sin hacerles nada -¿Ustedes creen que somos tan estúpidos para creer que solo llevan estas miserias con ustedes?- les tiró en la cara los pocos billetes que sacaron -sabemos que tienen mucho más ¡ASÍ QUE DENNOS LO QUE QUEREMOS O VERÁN NUESTRO LADO MÁS FEO!- los ancianos se abrazaron a punto de llorar.

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen a menos que sean ustedes los que vean mi lado más feo- intervino una voz en el aire llamando la atención de todos, y para el horror de los bandidos y el alivio de los ancianos, una figura femenina descendió lentamente del aire estando cruzada de brazos y dedicándoles a ellos lo peor con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes que botaban fuego.

-¡BELLOTA!- exclamaron los maleantes retrocediendo temblando de pavor puro.

En efecto, se trata de la pelinegra y más ruda y competitiva del trío de hermanas encargadas de proteger la ciudad y a cada uno de sus habitantes que le gustaba resolver todo a base de goles, que con su aptitud agresiva y rebelde siempre trataba de encubrir sus debilidades de personalidad y miedos internos que se negaba a reconocer y que en más de una ocasión ha tenido desacuerdos con Bombón la líder del equipo pero que al mismo tiempo siempre está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar al que esté en apuros enfrentando con gran valor a las adversidades y expresa lo que siente más con sus acciones que con sus palabras.

Ya no era una niña chiquita, no, con 20 años de edad ha crecido bastante midiendo por lo menos 1,80 metros de altura y fácilmente se le podía apreciar un estado físico digno de una atleta olímpica sin perder su figura femenina acompañado de cicatrices que son indicios de una vida difícil llena de combates contra las terribles fuerzas del mal acompañadas de tatuajes con los que intenta expresar algo.

Su ropa seguía siendo tan verde como sus ojos, pero no usaba un vestido de una sola pieza y tampoco llevaba puesta ropas reveladoras o ajustadas como las súper heroínas de comics, su conjunto estaba compuesto por una camiseta verde claro, un chaleco abierto con las mangas arrancadas y capucha verde pasto, un pantalón militar algo holgado, botas también militares y guantas negros sin dedos (Aunque no es como si tuviera estos)

Una apariencia imponente sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que más intimida es la expresión de su rostro y la mirada endiablada que aún sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento ya golpeaba los frágiles corazones y espíritus de los maleantes.

Aunque había algo raro y eso era ¿En dónde estaban sus dos hermanas? ¿No se suponía que ellas formaban un equipo? ¿Será posible que ella se haya separado de ellas para ser solista y combatir el crimen por su propia cuenta y con sus propios métodos?

-Solo contaré hasta cinco para que se rindan, o de lo contrario, verán de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy furiosa de verdad- les advirtió mientras una leve y fría brisa agitaba su azabache cabello que está algo desordenado y es cubierto por una gorra de beisbol.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡SOLO ES UNA MUCHACHA ESTÚPIDA! ¡Acabemos con ella!- impulsado por el orgullo, el líder de ellos fue a atacarla dándole algo de valor a los otros para seguirlo.

-Nunca aprenden- no hizo movimiento alguno y solo dejó que ellos la atacaran para que sus armas se quebraran al dar contra su cuerpo sin hacerle el más mínimo rasguño -les di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaron, ¡Así que aténganse a las consecuencias de su estupidez!

Dicho esto comenzó a molerlos a golpes con cuidado de no usar todas sus fuerzas para despedazarlos de manera grotesca con su descomunal fuerza. Los ancianos se hicieron bolita en un rincón del callejón cerrando los ojos para no presenciar el horrido espectáculo pero de igual manera se podían dar una idea de lo que pasaba debido a los gritos de agonía de los que iban a agredirlos que se combinaban con el de objetos rompiéndose y se incrustaban en lo más profundo de sus corazones a pesar de que sus vidas habían sido salvadas.

Cuando los gritos finalmente cesaron y abrieron los ojos casi les dio un infarto al ver a esos malandros tirados por el piso en diversas posiciones y con todo tipo de heridas gimiendo del dolor indescriptible pidiendo ayuda. Antes daban miedo pero ahora lo que dan es pura lástima; recibieron el justo castigo que se merecen.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- no respondieron enseguida debido a que también le agarraron miedo a la chica pero asintieron levemente -que bueno. Ahora vayan y busquen a la policía para que se lleven a estas basuras y se aseguren de que no vuelvan a hacer de las suyas jamás.

-Tú… ¡MALDITA ESTÚPIDA! ¡Esto no se ha terminado!- el jefe de la pandilla agarró un segundo aire y de una media sacó otra navaja para levantarse con mucha dificultad y apuñalar a la heroína en la parte trasera del cuello. Un esfuerzo inútil porque esa arma también se quebró.

-Los tipos como ustedes nunca aprenden, ¿Verdad?- giró para verlo fijamente ahora con ojos rojos como la sangre debido a que amenazaba con usar su visión de rayos laser. La oscuridad de la noche hacía que resaltaran más dándole ahora una apariencia no intimidante, sino de lo más aterradora como si estuviese poseída por un demonio o ente maligno.

-Solo hay una solución para los desgraciados como tú que gozan de sufrimiento ajeno y que nunca recapacitarán de sus acciones- el brillo rojo de sus globos oculares se intensificó a punto de fulminarlo y reducirlo a un montón de polvo y cenizas humeantes.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Tú no puedes hacer esto! Los héroes jamás matan a sus enemigos ¡NO PUEDES MATARME!- mostrando su verdadero carácter ante una muerte segura, intentó persuadirla.

-Que desgracia para ti y para toda la escoria que existe en este mundo que yo no me guíe por esa clase de códigos morales infantiles, y si debo matar al villano para asegurarme de que no lastime a nadie más ¡NO ME TEMBLARÁ LA MANO PARA HACERLO!- sin miramiento alguno y sin que él pudiese gritar o decir algo más lo fulminó dejando pequeños trozos carbonizados que se dispersaron con el viento ante la vista atónita tanto de los ancianos como de los otros criminales.

-Que esto les sirva de lección a ustedes porque si descubro que volvieron a hacer de las suyas, les pasará lo mismo- no le importó que unos inocentes presenciaran semejante acto y se retiró volando sin culpa alguna con una tranquilidad inquietante como si no hubiese hecho nada de nada

Como no habían más delincuentes haciendo de las suyas, era momento de descansar. No se dirigía a la casa cuadrada que se caracterizaba por tener tres ventanas circulares que compartía con sus hermanas y con su padre, el Profesor Utonio, desde que este las creó por accidente al tratar de crear a la niñita perfecta, sino que fue a una zona algo lejana de las grandes edificaciones de la ciudad y que han sido testigos de un sinnúmero de contiendas entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal.

Llegó a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos algo deteriorado y entró por la ventana que dejó abierta. El interior de su habitación no estaba mejor que el resto del edificio y en realidad parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento porque las grietas en las paredes y piso se agraviarían aun con el más mínimo movimiento.

Distintos líquidos chorreaban de los muros y del techo, alimañas como cucarachas y ratas vagaban a sus anchas alimentándose de restos de comida y paquetes como cajas de pizza u latas, y en lugar de haber muebles o algún tipo de adornos, habían artefactos de ejercicio junto con mancuerdas exageradamente grandes a los que se les notaba los años de uso.

Ni siquiera hay cuadros o algún indicio de la amorosa familia que alguna vez tuvo, era como si no deseara recordarlos y quisiese dejar el pasado enterrado, pero ¿Por qué?

Se quitó sus prendas tirándolas a la única mesa que había en dónde estaban esos animales rastreros succionando los residuos de comida que tenían pegados los vasos y platos sucios. Al estar solo en ropa interior no solo se podía apreciar mejor su cuerpo escultural, sino también esas cicatrices que al no ser cubiertas revelaban por toda su espalda y torso marcas de heridas que ninguna persona normal podría soportar; sin dudas la firma de una vida para nada fácil.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza al a recostarse en su sucia cama, de la cual salieron más de esos animales por debajo, y tenía la mirada fija en el desquebrajado techo teniendo una expresión pensativa, ¿Estará meditando sobre lo que hizo en ese sucio callejón o en algo más?

Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro para ver de reojo unas cosas sobre la única mesita de noche que posee. Se trata de una botella de licor, un calendario y un recuadro de una foto de ella junto con sus hermanas cuando eran niñas acompañadas del Profesor Utonio que sonreían con amor.

Tomó el cuadro y lo vio fijamente sin parpadear ni quitar su agrio semblante, solo cuando vio la fecha en el calendario su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de gran dolor y luchaba fuertemente para no llorar mientras que sus labios temblaban respirando muy agitada.

-Burbuja… mi dulce hermanita… ya casi han pasado siete años desde… desde…- pasó un dedo (En sentido figurado) por la cara de su melliza rubia de ojos azules cuya sonrisa tierna brillaba más que la de cualquiera de las otras dos y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas dejando que cayeran sobre el cristal del recuadro para abrazarlo apegándolo a su cuerpo respirando hondamente para tratar de calmarse y lo puso en su lugar para agarrar la botella y tomar un trago.

-No te preocupes. Yo seguiré poniendo de mi parte para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor en donde los inocentes jamás sufrirán, tal y como te lo juré. Solo… solo quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que pudieras ver todo lo que he hecho…- de nuevo pasó un dedo por la cara de ella -mi hermanita… ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR SIN TI A MI LADO!- no pudo contener por más tiempo la enorme angustia que le carcomía el alma y quebró la botella al tirarla a una pared.

-Todo es mi culpa… ¡TODO ES MI CULPA! Si tan solo yo hubiese sido más fuerte… si tan solo lo hubiese sido… ¡TÚ NUNCA HABRÍAS…!- se sujetó los costados de la cabeza negando despacio dejando salir libremente ríos de lágrimas de sus enormes ojos verdes.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué quiso decir nuestra valiente y agresiva heroína al decir que todo es su culpa? ¿Y qué le ocurrió a la más tierna, risueña e inocente de las tres hermanas? ¿Será posible que le ocurrió lo peor que le puede ocurrir a cualquier persona? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Para responder a estás y demás preguntas, hay que retroceder en el tiempo, específicamente siete años en el pasado…

 _Se estaba acercando el cumpleaños #13 del trío de heroínas favorito de la ciudad de Saltadilla. Igual a como ha ocurrido en años pasados, esa festividad era la noticia principal que corría de boca en boca en cada uno de los ciudadanos que esperaban ansiosos ese día especial para pasarlo a lo grande con las valientes pequeñas que los han protegido desde que tienen uso de memoria._

 _Aunque las opiniones de las cumpleañeras estaban muy divididas con respecto al tema._

 _-… y aquí va la invitación para Paco- Burbuja metió una tarjeta de invitación en un sobre para cerrarlo al pasarle la lengua -¿Quién falta ahora?- comenzó a morder el lápiz que tenía poniéndose a pensar -¡AH CLARO, CASI LOS OLVIDO! Los Chicos Cocosos- con el mismo entusiasmo comenzó a hacer la invitación para los que en algún momento fueron sus mayores adversarios._

 _Tal vez sea una preadolescente que esté a un solo paso de la pubertad y todo lo que esta conlleva, pero sigue conservando su encantadora aptitud alegre, infantil y amistosa que le ha hecho ganar el corazón y apreció de todos los que la conocen (Excepto los criminales por supuesto) y que seguramente continuará teniendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo más._

 _-¿Aún sigues haciendo las invitaciones, Burbuja?- le preguntó toscamente Bellota no muy lejos de ella golpeando una gran pieza de Res a modo de saco de boxeo -te he dicho varias veces que nosotras ya estamos demasiado grandes para hacer fiestas y ese tipo de tonterías infantiles. Es hora de que madures y dejes de comportarte como una niñita- le regañó y siguió moliendo a golpes el tozo de carne que posee._

 _-¡Esa no es ninguna tontería! Los cumpleaños son fechas especiales que solo se dan una vez al año y por eso hay que celebrarlas a lo grande junto con los que sean importantes para uno- a la rubia no le gustaba la actitud tan amarga que ella tenía._

 _-Sigue comportándote como una niñita tonta. Veremos si seguirás igual cuando la realidad te golpee en tu tonta cara como una mosca contra el parachoques- habló con un leve deje de burla._

 _-¡No soy ninguna niña tonta!- eso molestó aún más a la rubia que la encaró tal y como solía hacerlo cada vez que se enojaba por alguno de sus comentarios cuando eran más chicas._

 _-¿No? ¡Demuéstralo entonces!- la pelinegra con mucho gusto la retó para así tener una "amistosa" pelea entre hermanas que seguramente terminarían por reducir a escombros su casa._

 _-¡Chicas, basta!- la potente, firme y autoritaria voz de Bombón les llamó la atención -no me puedo concentrar bien cuando se ponen a pelear entre sí por tonterías- estaba sentada frente a una mesa llena de papeles y haciendo unos cálculos -esto no me gusta nada…- se oía preocupada._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Bombón?- Burbuja sabía muy bien que cuando usaba ese tono era porque la cosa era seria, y si se trata de algo que la angustia, era de la incumbencia de ellas dos también._

 _-He estado sacado algunos cálculos en relación con nuestros cumpleaños y lo que nuestros enemigos usan en contra nuestra cada vez que ese día llega y llegué a la conclusión de que con cada año que pasa lo que ellos tengan preparado será peor que la vez pasada. Si mis cálculos no fallan, cuando cumplamos 13 nos enfrentaremos a la más terrible de las calamidades- la chica de ojos azules se llevó ambas "manos" a la boca de la impresión imaginando las peores cosas._

 _-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Bombón? ¡RELÁJATE! Ya hemos derrotado a todo aquel que ha intentado hacer de las suyas en los años anteriores ¡Este no será diferente! Lo más peligroso que podría pasar sería que de nuevo estos idiotas de la Banda Amiba nos vuelvan a enviar muñecos de nosotras como en esa ocasión- a la de ojos verdes por otro lado eso le daba risa._

 _-Esto no es ningún juego, Bellota. ¿Qué tal si tengo razón y cuando cumplamos los 13 suceda algo tan grave que no podamos solucionarlo como las veces pasadas?- la pelirroja se mantenía firme._

 _-Te acomplejas demasiado, Bombón- habló ahora el Profesor Utonio que iba pasando cargando un cesto de ropa limpia -en estos último días no has estado haciendo otra cosa que esos cálculos acomplejándote sin fundamento alguno. Ustedes ahora son más fuertes que nunca y en más de una ocasión me han demostrado que todas esas preocupaciones que tenía cada vez que luchaban contra las fuerzas del mal solo eran miedos intrínsecos. Así que deja de angustiarte y piensa en lo que harás en ese día especial- acarició su sedoso cabello para retirarse._

 _-¿Lo ves? Hasta el Profesor dice que dejes de comportarte como una loca paranoica. Deja de malgastar ese cerebrote que tienes al analizarlo todo, desperdicias el tiempo peor que la tonta de burbuja._

 _-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS TONTA!- como si nada hubiese pasado, Burbuja se enojó otra vez y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la casa causando un desorden que tendrían que limpiar tarde o temprano._

 _-Tal vez… tal vez tengan razón y solo soy una loca paranoica- la siempre sensata y madura líder del equipo vio sus cálculos una última vez antes de ponerlos con otras hojas y organizarlas dejándolas a un lado -¡OIGAN! ¡¿Cuántas veces el Profesor nos ha dicho que no nos persiguiéramos dentro de la casa?!- fue a detenerlas, aunque en verdad era un pretexto para unirse a la diversión y así despejar su mente librándola de toda preocupación._

Sí, así es y así había sido la vida de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas. Logrando convivir bajo el mismo techo y como unidad pese a las enormes diferencias entre cada una de ellas que las ha llevado en más de una ocasión a disolver el equipo, en especial por los roces y deslices entre Bombón y Bellota al tener puntos de vista tan dispares para resolver las adversidades con la pelirroja afirmando que había que usar primero el cerebro antes que la fuerza bruta en contraste con la pelinegra que siempre afirmaba que primero había que repartir puños y luego preguntar.

Era ahí cuando entraba en acción la pequeña Burbuja, que cada vez que ellas discuten por algo, se volvía la intermediaria que les recordaba una y otra vez que son hermanas y que deben apoyarse tanto en las buenas como en las malas para rebasar cualquier problema y solo lo conseguirían si lograban superar sus diferencias.

Aunque la otra manera en como lograba que el equipo se mantuviese unido era cuando ella misma estaba en alguna especie de peligro y las otras dos de inmediato irían a socorrerla sin importar si antes habían estado peleadas por algún motivo.

El mejor ejemplo de eso sería cuando cierto villano, cuyo nombre no puede ser mencionado debido a lo despiadado que es, a través de la pequeña rubia intentó separar al grupo al apoderarse de su peluche favorito que tiene forma de pulpo y manipularla a su antojo para que sus mellizas tuvieran una de las más graves discusiones y desacuerdos que han tenido, pero cuando ella sola trató de detenerlo y fallo, de inmediato acudieron a su grito de ayuda anteponiendo el amor que le tenían por encima de sus desacuerdos.

Su nombre Burbuja puede significar varias cosas. Más allá de por el hecho de que puede llegar a ser tan tierna o delicada como una en ciertos aspectos, también al ser una burbuja de felicidad y calidez que envuelve a los que la rodean y que aún en la peor de las situaciones es capaz de tranquilizar y hacer sentir mejor a los demás y que no se den por vencidos.

Tal vez haya sido por eso que Bellota en varias ocasiones la molestaba tanto, porque representaba todo de lo que carecía y que trataba de encubrir con su fuerte carácter. Por eso, aun por más que lo negase y no lo reconocería de forma abierta, era la hermana que más quería y con la que mejor se llevaba pese a todo, porque a su lado se sentía feliz, dichosa y completa como no lo es junto con cualquier otra persona.

Por desgracia, toda burbuja tarde o temprano reventará sin importar que tan resistente o que tan bonita sea a la vista. En algún momento estallará y desaparecerá llevando consigo toda la felicidad que traía consigo dejando un enorme hueco tanto en los que la querían como en los que no supieron valorarla como se lo merecía.

Justo como ocurrió cuando al fin cumplieron los 13 años, el último cumpleaños que celebrarían las tres juntas como hermanas…

 _-¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir!- como era de esperarse, Burbuja recibía con alegría a todos los invitados teniendo puesto un gorrito, soplando una espanta suegras y tirando confeti o serpentinas._

 _Todos los invitados se reunían en el patio trasero de la casa divirtiéndose mucho con los diversos juegos que había a disposición, como se supone que debe ser en los cumpleaños de menores de edad._

 _-Ya casi… ya casi… ya casi… solo un poco más… ¡SÍ, LO LOGRE, VIVA YO, VIVA!- festejaba el pequeño y torpe Alcalde de la ciudad al estar jugando Twister con unos niños llevando su cuerpo al límite al doblar su columna para poner la mano derecha en un círculo rojo, hasta que ¡CRAK! Se escuchó el sonido de las vértebras tronarse -¡MI ESPALDA, MI ESPALDA, MI ESPALDA!- se desplomó retorciéndose de manera muy sobreactuada._

 _-Ay, Alcalde. ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no está en condiciones para jugar ese tipo de juegos?- la siempre sabia y prudente Señorita Sarah Bello fue a socorrerlo sosteniendo un globo que por mera casualidad le tapaba la cara y no se podía ver si su expresión era de frustración o de risa._

 _-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- reía el padre de las cumpleañeras que estaba hablando con la profesora de las chicas, la Señorita Keane dejando que ellas sean las que reciban a los invitados incluyendo a los que son especiales._

 _-¡DEXTER, DEE DEE! ¡Me alegro que hayan venido!- Burbuja recibió a un chico pelirrojo algo chaparro y que usa gafas junto a una chica alta y muy delgada que tiene coletas iguales a las suyas_

 _-¡GRACIAS POR INVITARNOS, BURBUJA!- la rubia mayor habló con un irritante y chillón todo de voz apoyándose en la cabeza de su hermano que apretó los dientes para no perder la paciencia._

 _-Sí, sí. Gracias- se cruzó de brazos para murmurar que estaría mejor en su laboratorio secreto._

 _-¡Llegaron los reyes de la fiesta! ¿En dónde están los dulces?- aparecieron en escena tres chicos. El más alto tiene una sola ceja y una expresión algo tonta, el segundo más grande tiene puesto un gorro negro y el que habló es el más bajo y posee tres largos mechones de cabello._

 _-¡Ed, Edd y Eddy! Bienvenidos sean, pasen por aquí- el más bajo corrió enseguida hacia la mesa de los bocadillos dejando salir una enorme lengua amarilla de su boca que se agitaba con el viento._

 _-¿Llegamos tarde? ¡MUUU!- se acercó ahora una vaca antropomorfa abrazando muy fuerte a un pequeño gallo que se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire._

 _-¡PARA NADA, VACA! La diversión apenas está comenzando- el bobino soltó otro ¡MUUU! Para que al igual que Eddy dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos sosteniendo al Pollito con la mano derecha que se agitaba como un trapo al viento murmurando: "espero que hayan traseros de cerdo"_

 _-¡HOLA, BURBUJA!- saludó enérgicamente un niño narizón con una gorra y expresión de estúpido que iba en total contraste con la expresión seria, aburrida, desinteresada y carente de alma que posee la chica que lo acompañaba y la de fastidio y aburrimiento de… un esqueleto ambulante que usa una túnica negra y una guadaña._

 _¡BILLY, MANDY, PURO HUESO! ¡Si vinieron! Creí que se lo iban a perder- la pequeña heroína no se vio asustada por eso y los recibió sin percatarse del humo que salía de las orejas de la otra joven debido al coraje que le daba estar en un lugar así y de la nube negra que llovía encima del esqueleto por tener que estarlos acompañando._

 _-¡Ya llegaron por quienes suplicaban, nenas!- sin que nadie lo llamase, apareció un hombre alto, musculoso, con gafas negras y cuyo cabello rubio estaba parado en un gran y exagerado copete -¿Qué hay, muñeca? ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a las muñecas y vamos a divertirnos como los adultos que somos?- fue a coquetearle a la Señorita Bello._

 _-¡Largo de aquí, atrevido!- ella de una fuerte bofetada le volteo el rostro haciendo que este quedase al revés al haber girado en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj._

 _-Otra derrota para el irresistible Johnny Bravo…- habló con dificultad antes de acomodarse la cara volviéndose enseguida el hazmerreír de todos los presentes._

 _Una especie de cohete compuesto por barriles de madera, lavadoras y neveras, aterrizó en frente de la casa para expulsar 5 capsulas que se incrustaron en el piso justamente en frente de Burbuja y demás invitados que las veían con gran curiosidad cuando comenzaron a abrirse._

 _-¡JIAH AQUÍ ESTÁ NÚMERO CINCO!- exclamó una chica de tez negra y gorra roja dando un largo salto -¡OH AQUÍ NÚMERO CUATRO!- fue el turno de un pequeño rubio de abrigo anaranjado -¡HOLA AQUÍ ESTÁ NÚMERO TRES!- saludó una joven de ascendencias chinas usando un largo suéter verde -¡Y AQUÍ NÚMERO DO…! ¡NO, ME ATORÉ!- el siguiente no pudo hacer su pose de entrada porque era muy gordo y se atoró en su capsula._

 _-¡Deja de actuar como payaso, #2!- fue regañado por el último de ellos que era calvo y usa gafas negras ayudándolo a desatorarse -¡NÚMERO UNO! Y nosotros somos…_

 _-¡LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO!- terminó de hablar por ellos la cumpleañera de ojos celestes -¿No tuvieron que posponer una importante misión para venir aquí o sí?_

 _-¡Para nada! No íbamos a perdernos del cumpleaños de las heroínas infantiles más famosas del mundo- le contestó el líder del equipo -además de que era venir aquí o tener que asistir a la obra de teatro de la hermana de #5- susurró pero la mencionada lo oyó y le dio un golpe en el hombro._

 _-Wau… me pregunto cómo Burbuja pudo invitar a personajes de otras series que no tienen relación con la nuestra- comentó Bombón que había contemplado sorprendida como aparecían los invitados especiales._

 _-Lo que yo me pregunto es como accedieron a participar en algo tan tonto como esto- agregó Bellota, que muy a diferencia de la rubia, se había mantenido totalmente a raya de los invitados negándose rotundamente a interactuar con ellos o participar en las diversas actividades._

 _-Espero que esta fiesta sea buena y no una pérdida de tiempo como la de años pasados- ella y sus hermanas alzaron la vista al cielo al oír esta voz al conocerla muy bien, y a excepción de Burbuja, todas fruncieron el ceño al ver al dueño y a sus acompañantes._

 _-Ustedes…- se juntaron con la rubia listas para defenderse en caso de que quieran atacar._

 _-¡LOS CHICOS COCOSOS!- vociferaron muchos de los presentes con temor debido a que se trataban de las versiones masculinas de las cumpleañeras que una vez casi las destruyeron y que en más de una ocasión han causado uno que otro desastre en la ciudad._

 _-¡Brick, Boomer, Butch! Si decidieron venir a nuestra fiesta- la rubia los recibió con la misma calidez y alegría que usó con los otros invitados._

 _-Donde no haya comida gratis, nosotros no estaremos muy lejos- el pelinegro contraparte de Bellota vio con hambre la mesa de los bocadillos, en especial el gran pastel tricolor._

 _-¿Cómo sabemos que no van armar un escándalo?- interrogó toscamente Bombón._

 _-¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Sigues teniéndonos desconfianza luego de todos estos años?- se burló su homónimo haciendo que soltara un gemido ronco._

 _-¿Te decimos una mentira o lo que estamos pensando en voz alta?- Bellota ironizó._

 _-Ya, chicas. No sean así. Esto es una fiesta y ellos nuestros invitados, ¡Dejemos que se unan a la diversión!- la pequeña rubia quiso calmar el ambiente y volvió a soplar el espanta suegras._

 _Solo ella, con su infinita bondad, alegría y carisma, era capaz de lograr que seres que en algún momento fueron sus enemigos más acérrimos de a poco dejasen de lado su pésima aptitud y madurasen con el paso del tiempo para que no siguieran causando alborotos solo por diversión._

 _Su don de la palabra no se aplicaba solo con su habilidad de hablar con los animales, sino también con ser capaz de entenderse y ganarse la confianza de incluso con aquellos que nacieron del mal._

 _-Está bien. Dejaremos que se unan a este circo. Pero si tratan de hacer alguna estupidez… por favor, hagan alguna estupidez para que esto si sea una fiesta de verdad- amenazó y pidió Bellota._

 _-¡Verás cómo nos vamos a divertir, linda!- su homónimo pasó un brazo por sus hombros también soplando un espanta suegra ganándose un fuerte codazo en el abdomen._

 _-Preferiría jugar Twister con el Alcalde- se retiró volando cruzada de brazos dejando a unos Chicos Cocosos y a una Burbuja que reían, hasta Bombón trataba de no hacerlo._

 _Todo iba bien y cada uno de los presentes se divertía a lo grande de alguna manera (Excepto tal vez en el caso de Johnny Bravo que se estaba quedando chimuelo) y no ocurría ninguna anormalidad o algo que amenazase a los presentes._

 _-¡Más abajo, más abajo!- el Alcalde estaba jugando Limbo y pedía que bajaran más la barra, pero como él de por si posee una estatura diminuta, paso por debajo de ella caminando normalmente._

 _-Muy divertido ese juego, ¿Verdad, Puro Hueso?- habló Mandy a su "amigo" con sorna._

 _-Ni me lo recuerdes…- se frotó las sienes al recordar el motivo por el cual es amigo de ella y de Billy._

 _-¡Eso es, Ed! ¡LO LOGRASTE!- Doble D felicitaba al más grande y retardado de sus amigos que estaba jugando a sacar manzanas del agua con los dientes junto con otros invitados, solo que en su caso, logró sacar 5 con su boca al poder abrirla de manera muy exagerada._

 _-Y todos se ríen como idiotas por eso…- espetó Bellota que volvió a apartarse de los demás con un pésimo carácter como si fuese una vieja cascarrabias._

 _-¡Bellota, deja de ser así y únete a la diversión!- su hermana rubia al verla así se le acercó pero solo hizo que desviara la mirada comenzando a refunfuñar -¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Si antes te gustaba participar en todos los juegos y demostrar que eras la mejor! ¿En qué has cambiado?_

 _-¡Porque estamos creciendo, Burbuja, por eso!- al encararla causó que retrocediera algo asustada -¿Es que sigues sin entenderlo? Con cada día que pasa dejamos de ser unas niñitas y lentamente comenzamos a volvernos adultas por lo que debemos madurar y dejar de lado esta clase de estupideces infantiles. No puedo creer que ya estando en esta etapa aún sigas pensando como una pequeña de kínder- que le dedicara este tipo de palabras era como si le diera mil puñaladas haciendo que se llevara una mano al corazón, pero no se puso a llorar y se mantuvo firme._

 _-Sí, tienes razón. Estamos creciendo y nos estamos volviendo mayores; no se puede evitar. Pero es como tú lo acabas de decir, estamos creciendo LENTAMENTE y no es como si de la noche a la mañana ya nos volviéramos tan grandes como la Señorita Bello. Aún seguimos siendo niñas y debemos disfrutar de nuestra niñez mientras podamos para así no arrepentirnos de grandes por no haber hecho las cosas que tanto queríamos hacer de pequeñas y negarse a celebrar este cumpleaños como se debe será una de esas cosas de las que te arrepentirás cuando seas grande- la pelinegra volvió a desviar la mirada refunfuñando._

 _-Así que por favor, Bellota. Ven con nosotras a festejar. Ándale, ¿Sí?- le pidió poniendo una mirada que sería imposible de resistir, incluso para alguien de tan mal carácter como la pelinegra._

 _-Gr…- gruñó levemente hasta que suspiró vencida -está bien, está bien. Me uniré a la tonta fiesta y haré tonterías con los invitados, ¡Pero esta será la última vez! ¿Entendido?- sentenció._

 _-¡QUE BUENO! ¡Verás que te divertirás mucho!- la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla, ponerle un gorrito de fiesta y un espanta suegras en la boca que sopló sin interés._

 _Le estaba costando trabajo aclimatarse al ambiente de la fiesta por seguir considerando todas las distintas actividades muy tontas e infantiles, pero decidió divertirse a costa de los demás molestándolos._

 _-¡¿Ya casi le doy, ya casi le doy, ya casi le doy?!- el cabeza hueca del más grande de los Ed´s tiene los ojos vendados y trataba de golpear una piñata agitando sin control el palo que tiene solo logrando golpearse una y otra vez._

 _-¡Sigue así, Ed! ¡YA CASI LE DAS, JAJAJA!- a Eddy estaba por darle un infarto de la risa._

 _-Pero que tonto es ese perdedor. Pero si tanto quiere romper la piñata, ¡Que use la cabeza!- Bellota lanzó unos finos rayos láser a la rama de la que colgaba la piñata para que esta cayera justamente en la cabeza dura de Ed rompiéndose y regando los dulces que tenía adentro._

 _-¿Ahora sí le di…?- se tambaleó hasta caer inconsciente. Sin perder tiempo los demás menores de edad… junto con el Alcalde fueron a recoger las golosinas y darse gusto._

 _-¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Qué no debes recoger también los frutos de tu esfuerzo?! ¿O tan grande fue la emoción que te desmayaste, tonto? ¡JAJAJA!- reía sintiéndose dichosa por lo que logró._

 _-¿Lo ves, Bellota? ¡NO HAY NADA DE MALO DIVERTIRSE! Solo déjate llevar y goza el momento._

 _-Sí… creo… creo que tienes razón, Burbuja. Aun somos jóvenes y podemos seguir comportándonos como unas tontas sin remedio- le acarició el cabello sacándole una tierna risita._

 _De nuevo su ternura nata es capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien con una perspectiva de la vida algo apagada, en especial si ese alguien se trata de un ser que salió del mismo caldero que ella y sin que se dé cuenta la complementa perfectamente._

 _Luego de que les cantaran el Feliz Cumpleaños y se cortara el pastel, era momento de abrir los obsequios. Fue un momento que volvió a poner en alerta a Bombón que estaba atenta para ver si alguno de sus enemigos les había mandado alguna trampa o tipo de arma para lastimarlas._

 _-¿Qué será esto?- la que mantiene el equipo al unido sacó de una caja roja con listones negros un cubo con diversos símbolos en desorden -¡UN CUBO DE RUBIK! Qué lindo- lo veía fascinada -¿Quién lo envió?- vio la tarjeta que tenía -… para mi pequeña y dulce Burbuja, alguien que te quiere mucho, firmado… ¿E?- esta la única letra que había del nombre del que se lo envió._

 _-Oh, que ternura. ¡TIENES UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!- eso le daba mucha risa a Brick y a Butch mientras que Boomer parecía estar ardiendo del coraje y de los celos._

 _-Ese cubo… no es un objeto ordinario- por alguna razón, Puro Hueso estaba incómodo al tener ese objeto tan cerca y frunció el ceño (Como si un esqueleto pudiese tener ceño)_

 _Para jugar a gusto con el Cubo de Rubik, Burbuja se apartó de los demás para así mover y colocar de manera correcta sus piezas. Sacaba la lengua y tenía uno de sus grandes globos oculares cerrado para concentrarse mejor y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al estar cada vez más cerca de encajarlas todas del modo en cómo se debe._

 _-¡CHICAS, CHICAS! ¡Ya casi lo resuelvo!- llamó a sus hermanas cuando solo le faltaba por encajar dos piezas._

 _-Veamos si resultas ser más lista que Bombón al resolver ese rompecabezas tan difícil- la oji-verde ahora parecía dedicarse a molestar a la líder del equipo._

 _-¡Y LISTO, LO RESOLVÍ!- sostuvo triunfal el obsequio una vez que termino por resolverlo, algunos de los presentes le aplaudieron felicitándola por la relativa velocidad con la que pudo hacerlo debido a su complejidad -¿Qué significaran estos símbolos? Nunca vi unos tan raros- veía fijamente las distintas marcas que tenía en sus seis caras._

 _Sorpresivamente el cubo empezó a emitir un brillo rojo, así que lo soltó para tomar distancia junto con los demás que se quedaron sin habla cuando al ver como expulso hacia arriba un haz de luz que volvió rojo el cielo y formó un enorme portal que parecía abarcar el ancho de múltiples barrios._

 _-¡Felicidades! Pudiste resolver el Cubo de la Perdición, ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU RECOMPENSA!- una melodiosa y maligna voz se escuchó en el aire helando la sangre de casi todos._

 _-Esa vez… ¡OH NO!- el trío de heroínas la reconocieron de inmediato -se trata de…_

 _-¿Hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron? No saben lo triste que estoy- cerca de ellas apareció un sujeto rojo, con tenazas en lugar de manos, barba negra delgada, maquillaje, botas largas que le cubrían casi todas sus piernas y ropa con una tela roja esponjosa estando apoyado en los regalos._

 _-¡ES ÉL!- volvieron a gritar los invitados mucho más aterrados cuando vieron a los Chicos Cocosos, y no es por menos, ya que ante ellos estaba una de las más temibles y poderosas encarnaciones del mal cuyos actos horripilantes y la manera de realizarlos harían quedar como santo hasta el más pecador de los humanos._

 _-El mismo que viste y calza- chequeó un ojo -y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de ver como resolviste el Cubo de la Perdición, mi pequeña Burbuja. Solo un alma de bondad pura y que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad sería capaz de armar el Cubo conectando este mundo con una bella dimensión de pesadillas para traer una gran diversidad de invitados a esta linda fiesta para que le den más sabor. Así que disfrútenlos ¡MIENTRAS PUEDAN!_

 _Sus ojos amarillos brillaron a la vez que de ese portal comenzaron a salir todo tipo de criaturas grotescas que soltaban desgarradores rugidos y chillidos que se incrustaban en los corazones y mentes de quienes los oían y comenzaran a correr por sus vidas._

 _-¡SABÍA QUE ALGO COMO ESTO IBA A PASAR! ¡Chicas, hagamos la formación Alfa 5 y no dejemos que se acerquen a los invitados!- de inmediato Bombón tomó las riendas del asunto._

 _-¡Ahora si comenzará la verdadera diversión!- por otro lado Bellota estaba más que feliz de tener monstruos a quienes machacar a golpes y así mover el esqueleto._

 _La formación Alfa 5 consistía en que ellas girasen alrededor de los invitados y de su casa a una velocidad tan alta que crearon un domo de energía compuesto por sus tres colores respectivos que desintegraba a cada criatura que intentase acercárseles reduciéndolas a cenizas._

 _-¡WAU, MIREN ESOS BELLOS COLORES!- Dee De ese apoyó de nuevo en la cabeza de Dexter señalando con entusiasmo la barrera sin percatarse del peligro que todos corren._

 _-¡¿Qué sucede, ÉL?! ¡¿ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES INVOCAR?! Me decepcionas- lo desafió Bellota una vez que todas esas criaturas fueron destruidas con una gran facilidad._

 _-No apresuren las cosas, mis niñas. Ese solo fue el plato de entrada, ¡AHORA VIENE EL PLATO FUERTE!- apenas exclamó esto, del portal salieron monstruos gigantescos, tan grandes como edificios cuyas formas son tan aterradoras que harían que todos los otros monstruos que han atacado la ciudad en el pasado pareciesen unos gatitos indefensos y cuyos bestiales rugidos tenían tanta potencia que hacían añicos las ventanas y demás cristales._

 _-Tenías que hablar, ¡¿Verdad, Bellota?!- fue regañada por Bombón -¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! Burbuja lleva a nuestros invitados a un lugar seguro, Profesor vaya a activar a Dynamo y a los demás robots para que nos ayuden mientras que Bellota y yo hacemos todo lo posible para que estos monstruos no vayan a la ciudad ¡MUÉVANSE!- dio sus indicaciones._

 _-¡Todos júntense y manténganse quietos, por favor!- pidió la rubia a unos aterrados invitados que apenas y podían mantener la calma para no huir despavoridos -¡Abróchense los cinturones porque aquí vamos!- creó alrededor de ellos una esfera azul, alzándola encima de su cabeza e irse volando._

 _Un monstruoso dragón agitó sus descomunales alas creando un vendaval tan fuerte que empujó a las otras dos chicas haciéndolas a un lado para enfocar su atención en ella y abrir la boca con la intención de escupir una ancha llamarada._

 _-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, LAGARTIJOTA!- Brick le cerró el hocico de un golpe al mentón, Butch le asestó una potente patada en el abdomen haciendo que saliera humo de sus fosas nasales y por último Boomer lo tomó de la cola haciendo que girara por encima de su cabeza y mandarlo hacia otro monstruo para que chocasen cabeza contra cabeza y se desplomasen aplastando unas casas._

 _-¡Es hora de que los machos entremos en acción!- fanfarronearon._

 _-Si nos van ayudar, muy bien, excelente, ¡Pero recuerden que esto no es ningún juego! Muchas personas inocentes están en peligro mortal por lo que debemos acabar con todos estos monstruos cuanto antes- les avisó Bombón._

 _-Claro, claro, lo que digas preciosa. Verás que antes de que llegue la hora del almuerzo habremos acabado con todos estos fenómenos- le restó importancia el líder de los chicos._

 _Por desgracia ese parecía ser no solo el principio del fin para la ciudad de Saltadilla, sino también para el resto del mundo porque seguían viniendo oleada tras oleada de bestias inter dimensionales de todas las formas y tamaños causando destrozos de proporciones apocalípticas amenazando con ponerle fin a cada forma de vida sobre la faz de la Tierra._

 _No todo estaba perdido porque nuestras valientes heroínas no solo contaban con el apoyo de los Chicos Cocosos, sino también el de Los Amigos de la Justicia, Los Chicos del Barrio, Monkey y de Dexter que entre todos formaban una fuerza defensiva que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para repeler a las fuerzas del mal._

 _-¡TOMEN ESTO, ENGENDROS!- Dexter, estando en su imponente Robot Dexter volando de espalda, disparaba un poderoso armamento contra las bestialidades causando un montón de explosiones que vistas desde la lejanía parecería una lluvia de fuegos artificiales._

 _No se percató que un monstruo con apariencia de pulpo estiró sus tentáculos para agarrarlo de la cintura y de las extremidades jalándoselas para arrancárselas. El interior de su máquina de combate brillaba de color rojo debido a una alerta que indicaba que no iba a resistir por más tiempo y se producían muchas chispas a punto de colapsar._

 _Para su suerte la gran variedad de naves de los Chicos del Barrio lo salvaron tirándole al molusco bombas fétidas que lo pusieron verde y se tapara la boca para no vomitar soltándolo y así apuntarle con un poderoso cañón volándole la parte superior de su cabeza y que los trozos de esta salpicaran las estructuras a su alrededor._

 _-¡AMIGOS DE LA JUSTICIA, AL ATAQUE!- ordenó el Mayor América a sus pintorescos amigos que atacaban a una bestia armadillo que se hizo bolita para que su coraza natural lo protegiera -¡¿Cómo vamos a traspasar la defensa de una bestia tan…?!_

 _-¡GOARG!- sorpresivamente un monstruo traspasó un edificio para sujetarlo con ambas manos comenzando a aplastarlo y le tiraba todo su apestoso aliento en la cara._

 _-Monstruo maldito… ¡SUÉLTAME QUE ME ARRUGAS EL TRAJE!- no podía liberarse._

 _-¡UHAK!- Monkey tomó al monstruo de la cola mordiéndosela con todas sus fuerzas logrando que soltara al héroe vanidoso y gritase esbozando una expresión muy ridícula y lo usase como garrote para golpear a otros monstruos empezando a girar como un trompo creando un tornado destruyendo más estructuras hasta que los mandó a volar al espacio exterior._

 _-¡Gracias, Monkey! Recuérdame agradecértelo invitándote a un Banana Split- le agradeció la parodia del Capitán América y siguió luchando junto con sus amigos justicieros sin percatarse de que el primate refunfuñaba molesto, como si estuviese tratando de decir que eso era algo cliché y muy estereotipado._

 _-¡PROPULSIÓN A CHORRO, MUCHACHOS!- los Chicos Cocosos volaron a un conjunto de bestias que iban en dirección al ayuntamiento, y como si hubiesen comido muchos frijoles, dejaron tras de sí un rastro de gas hediondo que los mareó y vomitasen antes de caer desmayados._

 _-¡Esta táctica nunca falla!- Boomer y Butch chocaron las palmas de las manos (En sentido figurado)_

 _-¡CONCÉNTRENSE Y ACABEN CON TODOS LO MÁS RÁPIO POSIBLE!- exigía Bombón que sopló su aliento de hielo congelando a otra de las colosales bestias para así partirla en mil pedazos de un golpe -¡BURBUJA, BELLOTA! ¡¿En dónde están?!- requería el apoyo de sus hermanas._

 _-¡Burbuja está llevando a todos los ciudadanos al bunker que el Profesor creó para este tipo de situaciones!- contestó la melliza pelinegra que volaba dando piruetas en el aire alejándose de las fauces de una colosal serpiente de tres cabezas haciendo que sus largos cuellos se enrollaran en un único nudo ya no pudiendo moverse -¡Esto nunca falla tampoco!- la tomó de la cola usándola como látigo para golpear a otros monstruos -¡Podría seguir peleando de este modo todo el día!- su espíritu competitivo y agresivo que le gustaba tanto resolver todo con violencia hacía que se divirtiese a lo grande olvidando el bienestar de las personas._

 _-¡BELLOTA, YA TE DIJE QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! Debemos encontrar la manera de cerrar ese portal para que no sigan viniendo más monstruos, ¡¿Pero cómo?!- estaba partiéndose la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo pero no se le ocurría nada._

 _Todo era un caos total. Gigantescos monstruos seguían llegando y se paseaban a sus anchas causando destrozos sin miramiento alguno cobrando las vidas de todos aquellos que estuvieran al aire libre, robots y naves de todos los tamaños volaban por todos lados tratando de detenerlos a menos que fuesen destruidos creando más bizarros espectáculos de luces que se combinaban con las explosiones cuyos sonidos se combinaban con los gritos de agonía de los que morían y de los rugidos de los responsables. Las chicas y sus aliados no podrán por siempre mantenerlos a raya y evitar que se propaguen más allá de las zonas aledañas de la ciudad, si no encuentran el modo de cerrar ese portal será el fin de la humanidad; ¿Qué había que hacer para evitar tal destino cruel?_

 _-¡CHICAS, CHICAS!- las llamó el Profesor que piloteaba a la poderosa maquinaria Dynamo también poniendo de su parte para acabar con los monstruos -¡Creo que encontré el modo de cerrar ese portal!- ellas y los chicos le pusieron atención y Bombón preguntó de qué manera -el cubo de Él es como un puente entre esa dimensión y nuestro mundo pero al parecer solo puede funcionar si tiene una fuente de energía en esta realidad para poner mantener abierto ese portal así que si se le corta esa fuente se cerrará y no podrán seguir viniendo._

 _-¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡CORTEMOS ESA FUENTE DE ENERGÍA! ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Boomer._

 _-Esperen. El mariposón ese dijo que Burbuja fue la que abrió ese portal al ser un alma pura que armó ese cubo, eso… ¿No la haría su fuente de energía o algo así? ¿Eso no significa que…?- tanto los chicos como las chicas y el Profesor se vieron entre sí sabiendo lo que Butch trató de decir._

 _-¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Encontraremos otro método para acabar con todos estos monstruos, ¡ASÍ QUE PROFESOR SIGA BUSCANDO OTRA FORMA MIENTRAS SEGUIMOS PELEANDO CONTRA ESTOS FENÓMENOS!- negándose rotundamente a hacer algo así, Bellota siguió peleando._

 _-Oh, mis queridos chicos y chicas. Saben muy bien lo que tienen que hacer para salvar al mundo pero se niegan hacerlo debido a que tendrían que sacrificar a la pequeña y tierna burbuja. ¿Esa es la verdadera aptitud de un héroe de verdad?- ÉL disfrutaba no solo del espectáculo que los monstruos hacían, sino también por las implicaciones morales en las que ellos y ellas están envueltas ahora._

 _Ese era su modus operandi. No solo causar destrozos por placer, sino en poner a prueba la moral y ética de los que luchaban por el bien haciendo que estuvieran en situaciones en las que sin importar la decisión que tomasen, el resultado final los afectara profundamente tanto a nivel mental, como físico y espiritual._

 _Burbuja no solo se había limitado a poner a salvo a cada persona que estuviese en su camino, también rescataba a todo animal que estuviera desvalido y en peligro mortal._

 _-¡AAAAHHHHH!- soltó un poderoso grito con el que le reventó la cabeza a un colosal escarabajo que iba a morder a un pequeño e indefenso cachorro -¡TE TENGO, PEQUEÑO!- lo cargó para dirigirse al bunker que estaba cerca de la estación de policía._

 _En el camino tenía que hacer todo tipo de maromas y volteretas para evitar ser atrapada por las distintas criaturas sedientas de sangre, incluso fue capaz de hacer que ellas mismas se lastimaran entre sí al volar tan cerca de ellas que las otras los agredieran con sus grotescos atributos._

 _-¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!- vio con una sonrisa triunfal la entrada al bunker. Infortunadamente un monstruoso topo surgió frente a ella impidiéndole seguir y de un manotazo la envió al piso creando una larga zanja hasta chocar con un camión lleno de gasolina que explotó formando una gran nube de fuego y humo._

 _-Auch, mi cabeza…- se paró sobándose la nunca -¿Perrito?- vio al canino que debido al estallido y al fuego murió carbonizado en sus brazos -no…- susurró soltando una lágrima. Siempre fue muy sensible con respecto al tema del maltrato animal y que un cachorro muriese de ese modo era algo que le partía el alma._

 _No había tiempo para llorar porque ese mismo topo se dirigió a la jefatura de policía partiendo el piso como lo haría la aleta de un tiburón cerca de la superficie del agua y con sus poderosas patas comenzó a rasgar las paredes del bunker para la desgracia de todos los que estaban adentro._

 _-¡NOOOO!- enseguida fue hasta el animal tomándolo de la cola y jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas sacándolo del piso y que un gran hueco se formase en este para tirarlo contra otra bestia -¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NINGÚN OTRO INOCENTE MUERA!_

 _Con gran valor le hizo frente a cada monstruo que intentase acercarse al bunker. Cada golpe que asestaba era igual a que alguna de esas aberraciones saliera expulsada en el aire o que se chocasen contra las otras criaturas o derrumbasen las edificaciones como una bola de boliche chocando contra los pinos. Sin embargo esa gran demostración de fuerza física lentamente la estaba agotando, y sin importar que tan fuerte sea su espíritu altruista, su cuerpo colapsaría tarde o temprano debido al asedio y gritaría ¡BASTA! Cuando ya no pueda dar para más._

 _-Ah… ah… ah…- respiraba agotada sudando a chorros y se pasó una mano por la frente -chicas… ¡¿En dónde están?! ¿Acaso ya descubrieron la manera de acabar con todos estos monstruos?- no sabía que era por su culpa que todas esas calamidades no paraban de venir._

 _Una bestia escupió de su trompa una poderosa esfera verde. Ella pudo esquivarla pero el ataque se dirigió a una de las paredes del bunker que había quedado expuesta por culpa del topo destruyéndola y dejando al descubierto a todos los que se encontraban en el interior._

 _-¡PURO HUESO, HAZ ALGO!- suplicaba Billy escondiéndose detrás de su huesudo amigo._

 _-¡NO PUEDO! Estas bestias pertenecen a una dimensión totalmente ajena al mundo de los vivos y al de los muerdos, ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer contra ellas! Solo esperar a que las cosas se calmen para ejercer mi trabajo y recolectar las almas de todos los que han muerto por ellas._

 _-¡LAS PERSONAS Y LOS ANIMALES!- al ver como todos los allí presentes estaban en peligro, Burbuja de inmediato fue al rescate -¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! Solo quédense detrás de mí y no…- fue interrumpida por un golpe en la espalda que la volvió a enviar contra el piso._

 _Intentó levantarse, pero al igual que el Robot Dexter, unos tentáculos la inmovilizaron y jalaron sus extremidades para que otra criatura comenzara a repartirle demoledores golpes que la embutían en el suelo creando atronadores temblores, desgarrando su ropa y que su linda y tierna cara se deformara con cada golpe que recibía._

 _-Chi… chicas… ¡POR FAVOR VENGAN A AYUDARME!- suplicaba escupiendo sangre. El monstruo que la estaba moliendo a golpes ahora se enfocó en sus piernas, levantó su gran puño derecho y ¡KRONK! De un solo y contundente golpe se las partió -¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- su ahora grito de agonía resonó por toda la ciudad opacando momentáneamente los demás sonidos causados por la lucha._

 _-¡BURBUJA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!- sus hermanas la oyeron claramente y de inmediato fueron a socorrerla seguidos de su padre y de sus contrapartes varoniles._

 _-¡QUÍTENSE DEL CAMINO, MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!- Bellota también apartaba a base de puños a toda criatura que se intentase poner por delante._

 _-El momento cumbre está cada vez más cerca- ÉL se volvió un humo rojo para llegar hasta el lugar de los hechos deleitándose con el sufrimiento de la pequeña rubia -y para hacer las cosas más interesantes…- agitó levemente su pinza derecha ordenándole a las criaturas que enfocasen su atención en los que estaban en el bunker._

 _-¡VIENEN POR NOSOTROS, CORRAN!- con este grito del Alcalde, las personas se dejaron poseer por el pánico y salieron del lugar quedando totalmente vulnerables ante las aberraciones._

 _-¡MIREN! ¡El bunker fue dañado y las personas corren por las calles!- señaló Butch._

 _-¡NO DEJEN QUE LAS BESTIAS SE LES ACERQUEN! ¡Traten de crear un perímetro alrededor de ellas!_

 _-¡¿Burbuja?! ¡BURBUJA! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!- Bellota no escuchó a Bombón y trataba de encontrar a su otra hermana hasta que vio como la seguían machacando -¡DÉJENLA!- iba a socorrerla, pero ese mismo monstruo con trompa le escupió una esfera roja que al impactar contra su cuerpo la mandó contra un edificio traspasándolo de lado a lado para que cayera creando también otro largo y profundo hueco quedando relativamente cerca tanto de su hermana rubia como de las personas que seguían huyendo._

 _-¡BELLOTA!- Bombón iba a ayudarla y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su otra hermana, pero vio a los ciudadanos -maldición… ¡CHICOS COCOSOS, PROTEJAN A ESAS PERSONAS!_

 _-¡MÁS FÁCIL DECIRLO QUE HACERLO!- su contraparte y los otros chicos estaban teniendo muchas dificultades al pelear contra unas grandes bestias que al ser heridas se reponían de sus heridas._

 _-¡PROFESOR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- llamó a su padre y descubrió que él también tenía sus propios problemas -rayos… ¡¿QUÉ VOY HACER, QUÉ VOY HACER?!- se rascaba desesperadamente el pelo no sabiendo si ayudar a su hermana o ir a proteger a los ciudadanos._

 _-Te recomiendo que no te distraigas, mi querida Bomboncita- ÉL ahora provocó que los monstruos se concentraran tanto en atacar a las personas como a ella para limitarle las opciones._

 _-Chicas… ayúdenme… por favor…-volvió a pedir Burbuja todavía a merced de la criatura que la seguía golpeando sin piedad alguna._

 _-Me lleva la…- la chica de ropa verde se incorporó sobándose la cara -¡BURBUJA!- intentó de nuevo salvarla hasta que se percató de los ciudadanos que escapaban y de cómo eran perseguidos por un monstruo que quería aplastarlos._

 _-¡BELLOTA ESTÁS DESPIERTA! ¡Salva a esas personas antes de que sea tarde!- exigió la pelirroja._

 _Estaba en una encrucijada. Por un lado estaban las personas que ella debía proteger y por el otro se encontraba la más tierna y adorable de sus hermanas cuyo cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso y no iba a resistir por más tiempo el castigo que recibía._

 _-Mi pequeña y agresiva Bellota. ¿Qué decisión tomarás? ¿A quién salvarás? ¿A esos pobres ciudadanos que huyen como una estampida de animales estúpidos presas del pánico o a tu dulce y tierna hermana cuya vida se acerca a su fin con cada golpe que recibe? ¿Elegirás ser una buena hermana o una buena heroína? Todos esperan ansiosos tu decisión, aunque te recuerdo que si ella muere la invasión de monstruos se acabará y el mundo estará a salvo- esto sin dudas era una de las cosas que ÉL esperaba con más ansias._

 _-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, BELLOTA?! ¡SALVA A LAS PERSONAS YA!- la líder del equipo seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y solo podía ver como ese monstruo se acercaba más y más hacia los desdichados ciudadanos._

 _-Yo… yo…- la otra chica veía de forma rápida a las personas y a su hermana que ya no podía gritar debido a que su tórax estaba deshecho, pero aún pese a la distancia, le pudo mandar una mirada con la que le decía: "¡SÁLVAME, POR FAVOR!" -los ciudadanos de Saltadilla… mis amigos… lo lamento tanto, ¡PERO DEBO SALVAR A MI HERMANA!- soltando lágrimas de ira e impotencia, eligió ir a salvar a su melliza de ojos celestes como el cielo._

 _-¡MIREN ALLÁ! ¡Ahí está Burbuja siendo golpeada por ese monstruo!- Boomer fue el segundo en percatarse de la presencia de su homónima femenina._

 _-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- fue imposible para Bombón divisarla debido a un gas venenoso que le escupió uno de los monstruos contra los que peleaba._

 _-¡RESISTE, BURBUJA!- con sus rayos laser, Bellota desintegraba a los monstruo menores que se encontraban alrededor de la otra chica pero el que la golpeaba podía soportarlos y siguió con su perversa labor -¡MALDITO BASTARDO, QUE LA DEJES!- enfocó energía verde en sus manos para lanzarle un ataque más poderoso pero una gran bestia reptil la atrapó con su larga lengua como la de un camaleón y la atrajo a su boca para comérsela -¡QUÍTAME TU INMUNDA BOCA DE ENCIMA!- evitó ser masticaba al extender hacia arriba sus brazos deteniendo la mandíbula superior y con sus pies frenó la inferior._

 _-Demasiado tarde, mi estimada Bellota. Fuiste demasiado lenta y ahora atestiguarás en primera fila como la vida de tu hermana y la de tus amigos llegan a su fin- la sonrisa de ÉL aumentó._

 _-¡AUXILIO!- gritaron varios de los ciudadanos antes de que ese monstruo los aplastara y el resto iba a sufrir el mismo destino al no haber nadie más que los salvara._

 _-Be… Bellota… sálvame…- esta fue la última petición de Burbuja con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en sus ojos antes de recibir el último y devastador golpe final._

 _Todo pareció ir en cámara lente a medida que el puño derecho de su agresor se acercaba a su pequeño y maltratado cuerpo. Los grandes ojos verde esmeralda de Bellota siguieron ese movimiento sin parpadear ni una sola vez haciendo que por siempre estuviera grabada en su memoria lo que iba a ocurrir._

 _-¡KRAAAANKKKK!- a modo de eco resonó el sonido de sus últimos huesos romperse acompañados de un temblor final que sacudió hasta el último de los cimientos de la ciudad y de un agudo gemido por parte de la valiente heroína que abrió de par en par sus joyas azules antes de que quedaran en blanco y estuviera totalmente estática sin hacer más movimiento alguno._

 _-¡BURBUJAAAAAA!- el gritó que produjo Bellota también fue un eco atronador._

 _-Huy, eso tuvo que doler- para la encarnación del mal eso fue música para sus oídos._

 _-¡MIREN, MUCHACHOS! ¡Ese portal se está cerrando!- avisó #2 a sus amigos y demás miembros del K.N.D cuando el vórtice comenzó a parpadear hasta desaparecer por completo dando paso a un cielo nublado que era sinónimo de lluvia sin saber que su desaparición indicaba una sola cosa._

 _-¡YA GANAMOS!- #4 estaba tan emocionado que tomó a #3 para plantarle un tierno beso en la boca -¡PE-PERDÓN, SE ME ESCAPÓ! ¡NO QUERÍA...! ¡DIGO! ¡SÍ QUERÍA, ES SOLO QUE…!_

 _-¡DESCUIDA, YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO!- su sonrojo aumentó cuando ella lo abrazó._

 _-¡AY MAMÁ!- el Alcalde se tiró pecho tierra cuando la bestia que los perseguía amañó con aplastar a los demás ciudadanos, pero Monkey intervino reventándole la quijada de un puñetazo._

 _Sin la fuente de energía para que el Cubo de la Perdición uniera la Tierra con esa dimensión, los monstruos no tenían manera de estar conectados con su sitio de origen y comenzaron a colapsar para el alivio de los ciudadanos y de todos los que tuvieron el valor para enfrentarlos._

 _-Ih… ih… ¡UARG!- con un rugido de esfuerzo Bellota le arrancó el hocico al monstruo que quería comérsela y se acercó a Burbuja para despedazar a la criatura que le dio ese golpe demoledor -¡¿Burbuja?! ¡BURBUJA! ¡¿Estás bien?!- la sostuvo y apartó unos mechones de su frente que se habían manchado con su sangre -¡RESPÓNDEME, MALDITA SEA!_

 _Silencio, esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte sin importar cuanto la agitase. Comenzó a traspirar al ver la mirada vacía y sin alma en sus antes bellos ojos celestes que le decían lo que más temía y que no tenía forma alguna de revertirlo._

 _-Santo Dios… ¿Acaso ella…?- la señorita Bello se llevó ambas manos a la boca y así de apoco las demás personas comenzaron a entender lo que pasó._

 _-No… no por favor, no esto… ¡POR FAVOR NO! Despierta… despierta Burbuja… ¡DESPIERTA!- las lágrimas de Bellota se mesclaron con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer -¡Despierta, por favor, despierta! Dime lo que sea, di alguno de tus comentarios infantiles, di que no eres una niña tonta, dime algo, ¡PERO NO TE QUEDES EN SILENCIO!- la abrazó con fuerza descargando el llanto en su hombro derecho sin importarle mancharse con la sangre impregnada en su cabello que antes era tan brillante como el sol y que ahora estaba opacado._

 _-¡BELLOTA!- su otra hermana se le acercó seguida el Profesor y de los Chicos Cocosos -¡¿Cómo está Burbuja?!- solo bastó con ver la mirada desgarradora que ella le dedicó -no… ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUÉ…?!- empezó a traspirar a medida que sus lágrimas también se combinaron con la lluvia -¡NOOOOOO!- cayó de rodillas tapándose la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza._

 _-¡MI NIÑA!- el Profesor Utonio la tomó y pasó una temblorosa mano derecha por su cara también apartando sus mechones -¡MI BEBE, MI DULCE BEBE! ¡NO!- se arrodillo apegándola a su cuerpo. Por más que diga que quería a las tres chicas por igual, la rubia siempre fue la que más quiso por todas las cualidades que la caracterizaban._

 _Los lamentos de ellos rápidamente contagiaron a las demás personas cuyas lágrimas no podían ser diferenciadas de la lluvia, como si el cielo quisiera ahorrarles el dolor de soltarlas, y los que fueron gritos de terror puro ante las puertas de la muerte se convirtieron en sollozos por parte de todos aquellos que desde que el trío de heroínas fue creado han atestiguado cada uno de sus valientes y nobles actos para mantenerlos a salvo de las fuerzas del mal y ahora atestiguaron como una de ellas dio su vida en un último intento por protegerlos._

 _-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Aún quedan monstruos haciendo de las suyas?!- quiso saber Dexter llegando al sitio junto con Los Amigos de la Justicia y los Chicos del Barrio._

 _-¡BURBUJA MURÍO, WAHAHAHA!- respondió Billy abrazando a Mandy, quien a pesar de no soltar lágrima alguna por tal situación tan conmovedora, tenía una expresión de pesar y angustia._

 _-Es tan triste…- Doble D se quitó su inseparable gorro de respeto y junto a él Ed abrazaba a Eddy de una manera un tanto exagerada._

 _-¿Tanto sentimentalismo por esto? Si de todas maneras las personas morirán tarde o temprano- el ambiente tan trágico fue interrumpido por ÉL que sin pena alguna apareció ante todos._

 _-Tú…- la pelinegra hermana de la difunta giró lentamente la cabeza para verlo con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, que al combinarse con el resplandor de un rayo, le hacían parecer el más aterrador de los demonios -¡TE VOY A MATAR!_

 _Arremetió en su contra embistiéndolo contra unos escombros para intentar borrarle de su colorada cara esa sádica sonrisa con cada golpe que le asestaba que salía de lo peor de su ser y que de nuevo sacudía toda Saltadilla salpicando su infernal sangre en todas direcciones._

 _-¡Eso es, eso es! ¡SÍGUEME ATACANDO CON TODO TU ODIO! Todo ese rencor, dolor y demás sentimientos negativos solo me fortalecerán más ¡CONTINÚA DÁNDOME CON TODO LO QUE TIENES!- a pesar de que perdió varios dientes y de que su cara estaba reventada, la sardónica sonrisa en la cara del demonio no se borra._

 _-¡MALDITO SEAS!- lo sujetó de la nuca y de la parte trasera de su cintura alzándolo encima de su cabeza -¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!- lo desintegró con sus rayos laser a toda potencia._

 _-¡JAJAJAJA! Este no es el final. Algún día volveré y les haré pasar peores tormentos que este, ¡NO LO OLVIDEN, JAJAJAJA!- el humo que quedó de él se arremolinó hasta desaparecer._

 _-Y cuando vuelvas serás tú el que se ponga a llorar por lo que te haremos- gruñó Brick poniéndole una mano a Bombón en el hombro para darle apoyo llorando al igual que sus hermanos._

 _En el día del funeral de Burbuja, también llovía como si los ángeles estuviesen tristes por la muerte de uno de uno de ellos que hizo tantas cosas buenas por los mortales. La Señorita Bello trataba de dar un discurso sobre valorar lo que uno tiene porque nunca se sabrá cuando lo podría perder, pero cada una de sus sabias palabras eran opacadas por los sollozos de los presentes en especial por los causados por la familia de la difunta con el Profesor abrazando con cada brazo a Bombón y Bellota que se negaban a dejar ir a la princesa de cabellos dorados que tanta alegría les dio en vida._

 _Siendo más tarde, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse a medida que el cielo se despejaba quedando solo Bellota en frente de la gran estatua que se hizo en honor a la heroína caída que tiene su apariencia sonriendo con su característica ternura junto con alas de ángel y su inscripción dice: "Un ángel en la Tierra que vuelve al Cielo. Burbuja nacida el 18 de noviembre de 1998 muriendo heroicamente el 18 de noviembre de 2011, que descanse en paz"_

 _-Bellota… es hora de irnos- pidió Bombón -Bellota… por favor, vámonos- le tomó una mano._

 _-Le fallé, Bombón, le falle. Yo pude haberla salvado, pero… ¡PERO NO TUVE LA FUERZA Y LE FALLÉ!- casi cayó de rodillas si fuese porque ella la sostuvo -siempre afirmé ser las más fuerte de todas… ¡CUANDO SOY UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL QUE NO PUDO SALVAR A MI HERMANA CUANDO MÁS ME NECESITABA!- la culpa hacía que su ahora frágil espíritu se consumiera más rápido._

 _-¡NO, NO, NO!- la pelirroja no podía permitir que se castigara de ese modo -¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA CULPLABLE! Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado ir por su cuenta para que estuviera a nuestro lado como equipo ¡SEGUIRÍA VIVA! Si fuese la mitad de la buena líder que tanto presumía…- ahora fue ella la que tenía el insoportable sentido de culpa._

 _-¡LAS DOS LE FALLAMOS, ESPECIALMENTE YO!- su única melliza con vida se incorporó pasándose una mano por los ojos -pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora ya que yo te juro en frente de la tumba de nuestra hermana que me volveré la más poderosa súper heroína de toda la Tierra y me aseguraré de que ningún otro inocente sea perjudicado por los malditos que les gusta hacerles el mal a los débiles e indefensos y de ser necesario cortaré el mal de raíz para que nadie más muera por su culpa ¡TE LO JURO!- se incorporó ahora teniendo el fuego de la determinación en su mirada._

Y así fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto para Bellota como para su hermana, el Profesor Utonio y todos los que fueron cercanos a la pequeña Burbuja cuando le gran burbuja de alegría que ella creaba alrededor de ellos y ellas explotó.

Bellota se volvió mucho más agresiva de lo que ya era y entrenaba sin descanso noche y día para volverse más poderosa y así evitar que más inocentes fuesen víctimas de aquellos que veneraban el mal. No solo su mal temperamento empeoró, sino que dejó que su insoportable sentimiento de culpa la atormentara sin tregua alguna haciéndola bastante infeliz, también se volvió muy solitaria, casi no tenía relación alguna con los que en algún momento de su pasado fueron sus seres cercanos, y también desarrolló cero tolerancia ante aquellos que muestren ser tan malos que no merecen tener una segunda oportunidad por lo que sin miramiento alguno los destruye para que no vuelvan a hacer de las suyas tal y como lo hizo con ese malandro.

Eso significa que le ha dado muerte a prácticamente todos los viejos enemigos que ellas y sus hermanas tuvieron para así librar a Saltadilla de sus horripilantes actos…

 _-¡MUERAN, MOCOSAS ESTÚPIDAS! ¡Ahora mismo las enviaré con su hermanita!- el mayor enemigo de ellas, Mojo Jojo, usaba uno de sus tantos robots para causar desastres por toda la ciudad (Como ya lo ha hecho tantas veces en el pasado) y con unos misiles trataba de explotarlas. Tenían 15 años en ese momento._

 _-¡¿NUNCA APRENDES, VERDAD ESTÚPIDO?!- Bellota no intentó esquivar los misiles sino que estos le dieran de lleno sin recibir daño alguno para ir hasta la cabeza del robot y arrancarla de un golpe para tomarla, extirparle la cara y sacar de un jalón al simio agarrándolo del cuello._

 _-¿Qué te sucede, Bellota? ¿Esta es la manera en cómo descargas el dolor de la muerte de tu estúpida hermana?- su leve risa no duró mucho por el puñetazo que recibió en el estómago._

 _-Durante muchos años has intentado liquidarnos de todas las formas posibles y en el proceso has lastimado a un gran número de personas. Voy asegurarme de que nunca más vuelvas hacer de las tuyas- sus ojos brillaron de color rojo para así desintegrarlo con sus rayos._

 _-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Bellota?!- Bombón quiso detenerla, pero fue apartada de una fuerte bofetada._

 _-Algo que debimos haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo- hizo caso omiso a las súplicas del simio y lo desintegró sin piedad alguna dejando que el viento se llevara las cenizas -listo, un desgraciado menos en el mundo- no tenía expresión alguna y quiso irse con toda calma._

 _-¡¿PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE BELLOTA?! ¡Matar a nuestros enemigos no es la manera en cómo hacemos las cosas!- Bombón no podía creer lo que acabó de presenciar._

 _-¿Qué no es la manera correcta? ¡¿ACASO YA SE TE OLVIDARÓN LOS MONSTRUOS QUE CASI DESTRUYERON LA CIUDAD Y MATARON A BURBUJA?! Porque en situaciones como esas no nos ha temblado la mano para matarlos sin miramiento alguno._

 _-Bueno, es que… es que…- no sabía cómo contraatacar ese punto._

 _-No todos los monstruos son enormes bestias capaces de destruir edificios de un solo golpe, los monstruos son de todas las formas y tamaños y pueden estar entre nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta y hay que eliminarlos para asegurarse de que no lastimen a nadie, y si no te gusta mi nueva forma de operar, ¡PUES BIEN! Lo haré todo a mi manera y a partir de ahora yo volaré sola- la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue volando rompiendo así el vínculo que tenía con la única hermana que le quedaba con vida._

Ese fue su inicio como heroína solitaria, mejor dicho, como una vengadora sedienta de justicia que hará todo lo que fuese necesario para mantener a salvo al inocente.

Decisión que perjudicó más a Bombón y al creador de ellas. La pelirroja al haber perdido la confianza en sí misma creyendo que por sus decisiones murió Burbuja, dejó de ser una heroína para ayudar a su padre a crear todo tipo de medios de defensa en caso de que nuevamente hordas de bestias malignas salgan de la nada para causar el caos y terror como ha ocurrido en el pasado.

Diferentes métodos, pero el mismo fin. Así se podría describir la manera en como los familiares de Burbuja intentaban honrar su memoria, protegiendo no solo a las personas sino a todo este enorme y bello mundo del que estaba enamorada.

Llegó el día del séptimo aniversario de la muerte de Burbuja y otra vez solo se encontraba Bellota en frente de su estatua ha sido deteriorada muy poco por el paso del tiempo demostrando que aún luego de tantos años la siguen queriendo y le dan al monumento en su honor los cuidados que tanto se merece.

Casualmente estaba lloviendo como hace 7 años y la joven no decía nada contemplando en silencio la cara de su hermana estando muy metida en sus pensamientos recordando tanto lo bueno como lo malo que pasó a su lado. Tenía la misma ropa que usó en el callejón y solo llevaba una rosa blanca que era recubierta por cada una de las gotas de agua.

-Bellota…- conocía esta voz, por lo que no se dignó en ver a Bombón que estaba atrás de ella llevando un paraguas. A diferencia suya su cuerpo era el de una bella súper modelo cubierto por prendas adecuadas a la situación, exceptuando tal vez el gran moño rojo encima de su cabeza -sabía que ibas a venir como cada año.

-Igual que tú- habló muy tosca y giró para verla -¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a intentar convencerme de volver a casa como lo haces siempre?

-No, solo quería ver cómo sigue mi hermana, la única que me queda con vida- de manera indirecta le estaba pidiendo que no se expusiera a graves peligros como lo ha estado haciendo desde la muerte de Burbuja -es increíble cómo han pasado ya 7 años desde que se fue de nuestro lado… pero espero que sea feliz en dónde quiera que esté ahora- se acercó a la estatua y le sobó una mejilla ya no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas -nuestra pequeña Burbujita…- se llevó una mano a la cara para tratar de controlar su llanto mientras sollozaba.

-Ah, diablos… ya Bombón, ya. Tal vez ya no vivamos juntas bajo el mismo techo, pero recuerda esto: yo siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando necesites de alguien para apoyarte como lo hacen las hermanas. Que nunca se te olvide- pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se puede corroborar que la pelirroja es un poco menos alta que ella. Mostraba que a pesar de ese quiebre, la sigue amando como hermana sin importar sus diferentes puntos de vista.

-Gra… gracias, Bellota- sonrió con calidez y por coincidencia la lluvia cesaba -y supongo que ahora te irás, ¿No? Contaba con la esperanza que volvieras a casa un momento para que el Profesor te viera y así lo alegraras un poco con tu imprescindible presencia- bromeó un poco haciéndole reír.

-Está bien, está bien. Con tal de que no se sigan amargando la vida… pero ¿Vamos haciendo unas carreritas? Estoy segura de que ahora no me llegarías ni a los talones en cuanto a velocidad- impuso un reto para también alegrarla.

-¿Eso crees? ¡A VER QUIÉN LLEGA PRIMERO!- de inmediato emprendieron vuelo dejando tras de sí estelas de sus respectivos colores y la tumba de su adorable hermana.

De la chica que sin importar la situación no huía y hacía todo lo posible para ayudarlas a vencer al villano en turno, de la chica que en más de una ocasión tuvo que mantener unido al equipo cada vez que estuviera en peligro de disolverse, de la chica que gracias a su más grande poder: Su noble corazón, logro ganarse un lugar no solo en los corazones de ellas sino también en el de todos aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de conocerla, de la chica que con su sola mera presencia traía felicidad y dicha a los que la rodeaban, de la chica que siempre será recordada como la valiente…

 _ **BURBUJA…**_

Lo que ellas dos no se supieron, era que cierta persona las había estado observando soltando lágrimas de felicidad y dicha al ver que pese a todos se siguen queriendo como hermanas.

-"Bellota… Bombón… mi hermanas. Sigan haciendo de este mundo un lugar mejor para que así volvamos a estar juntas algún día…"- la sonrisa de ese ser brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles antes de desplegar sus grandes alas blancas para que un haz de luz del cielo se le llevara.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 05/08/2017.**

 **Y eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas (Con un pañuelo trato de secarme las lágrimas) discúlpenme ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO! Es que las escenas tristes y conmovedoras que escribí me cobraron la factura ¡WAHAHAHA! (lloro igual que Billy)**

 **No tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer el esta historia, no solo por lo que hicieron las chicas y todo lo que giraba en torno a ellas, sino también por la inclusión de personajes de otras series que fueron contemporáneas con ellas (Es más que obvio a quiénes me refiero)**

 **También espero que la historia no solo les haya sacado alguna lágrima, sino también alguna que otra sonrisa por las boberías que hacían los otros personajes (Como el Alcalde por ejemplo XD) y quien sabe, como soy medio nostálgico puede que algún día haga fics de las viejas series que tanta risa me dieron cuando era chico y que entretuvieron a toda una generación :D**


End file.
